Pirate Smile
by MakeMineADouble
Summary: “And Barbossa? He be ready to give up his ship, without a fight?” Her eyes held pity. “Dear Jack, is it ye a fool at sea, or has the sea turned ye into the fool?” Post POTC 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada, yada, yada. Well, ok, I might have some say over the plot, considering it is from my brain. So in that sense I own the plot, not the characters or even the pretense.

Author's Note: My first Pirate's story. I am a dedicated fan, love the whole trilogy and what not. Decided to just do a little dribble and such. I must say you all have some wonderful stories. Anyway, this is set after POTC 3, and is mainly Elizabeth/child/Jack. The basis of the story is Jack coming to ask Elizabeth for help on retrieving his ship back from Barbossa. It's the first chapter, there will be a little tweak and little twerk, I'm sure through out the story. But, oh well, Author. I hope you enjoy it, give it a chance, and it should be an interesting development.

* * *

**Pirate Smile**

--But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly slowly  
Hold me closer--

"Mama?"

She turned away from the ocean, where she had been sitting since he had gone to bed. The sky was black and the breeze blew salt into the air. His voice had broken the silence that surrounded her. Her only escape each night.

"William? What are you doing out of bed?" She looked at him, questions pouring into her brain. He was only three, how did he manage to find her so far from their home.

"I went into your room, and you weren't there." He started crying. She jumped up and grabbed him close to her body. She closed her eyes tightly as he clung to her legs.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I couldn't sleep, I needed some fresh air." Her voice was above a whisper, soothing the hysterical child at her legs.

"Don't leave me mama." Her heart broke with each word and each sob that escaped her child. She knelt down and looked at him. Brown crashed with teary brown, as she gently patted his hair.

"I will never leave you." Her voice was even and strong. "Ever."

He looked at her, his eyes big and bright, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze. Just as she thought he had calm down, his face scrunched up, he threw his tiny arms around his mother's neck and he began crying harder into her shoulder.

She sighed. Her own long hair dancing with the salty breeze. She scooped him up and began the small hike to their home.

With each step she remembered the night Will had left. How she was finally home in Port Royal. There was a large inheritance given to her from her father's death, along with several heirlooms the new governor saw as valuable. There was enough to buy the small house that over looked the ocean, and more then enough to comfortably live off of.

Being Pirate King did not hurt, the other members on the Brethren Court were more then happy to send trinkets and gifts to her. She assumed as good faith gifts.

Though it didn't matter.

She had finally made it to the front door and smiled slightly as a frantic house maid opened the door.

"My deepest apologies mum." The short and plump woman moved to the side as Elizabeth and her child walked in. The woman shut the door, wringing her hands as she looked at her employer.

"It's ok Anna." Elizabeth smiled. "He had a bad dream, so I think I'll keep in in my room for the night. I think he's getting too much sun in the afternoon."

"Yes mum. I'll have a hat brought up to help the young sir stay in the shade." Anna nodded her head, mentally taking note.

"No, no, I haven't been to town in almost a week. I would like to take a trip, but not with my little William." Elizabeth smiled as she gently kissed her son's head.

"I'll take care of everything." Anna smiled. "I think you should be off to bed. I don't want you spent before you even get into town."

"Thank you Anna, sleep well."

"And the same to you mum."

Elizabeth walked up the stairs that led to her and William's rooms. She carefully opened the door to her bedroom and gently put her one and only on the bed.

"Sleep well my baby." She kissed his head as he snuggled into her covers.

The room was big, with a balcony that had a perfect view of the ocean. Even with the black sky she could still see the ripples of waves moving towards the shore. Shaking her head she moved behind the screen and changed into her night dress.

The bed was quite big, but she couldn't help it, it was nicer to have then a small bed. She still had a taste for expensive things. Her only wish was that there was someone to share it with.

She slipped into the bed and stared at the ceiling. A little more then six years.

That was it.

-----------------------------

The sun slipped through her curtains, allowing light to touch her delicate morning eyes. She mumbled as she rolled over, trying to feel for the other occupant of the bed. It wasn't until she felt nothing that her eyes sprung open, stinging from the light.

"William?" She sat up and looked around, but there was still no sign of her ever lively child.

She got up and slipped her robe over her night clothes, making her way out into the hall.

"Anna? Have you seen William?" Her voice had a nervous edge to it.

"He's down here, eating breakfast." Anna poked her head from around the wall, looking up to the hall way. "Good morning Mum."

"Good morning Anna." Elizabeth smiled and made her descent downstairs.

A smile brightened her face as she saw him sitting at the table, trying to stuff a pancake into his mouth.

"Smaller bites my love." She said, ruffling his hair.

"This is how pirates eat mama!" He laughed as pieces fell from his lips, onto the table.

"I know many a pirate that ate much more proper then that." Elizabeth chuckled, wiping the boy's face with a cloth.

"How many pirates do you know mama?" She smiled as she pretended to count off her fingers.

"More then anyone in the whole town."

"Really?" Excitement spread over his body.

"I'm sure of it." She laughed as he jumped up in his seat.

"Anna's taking me to the shore today. We're going to pick sea shells for my treasure box." Elizabeth looked over and smiled at the ever helpful woman.

"Is she now? You must pick out the biggest and shiniest seashells."

William smiled, leaning closer towards his mother. "We're going to find real treasure!"

"Brilliant!" Elizabeth kissed her son's cheek and stood up. "Nothing for me Anna, I'm going to get dressed. I have quite a walk ahead of me."

"Of course." Anna smiled and winked at Elizabeth. "We'll be back with some wonderful treasure for you Mrs. Turner."

"Good," Elizabeth walked towards the main hall. "I'll be looking forward to a good treasure."

-----------------------------

It had been well into the afternoon when Elizabeth returned from town. Parcels littered at her feet; two hats for William, as well as some new pants. She had also picked up two dresses that were going to be delivered later in the week. A most amazing trip to town if she said so.

The night had fallen quickly over the shore. She watched as William played in front of the fire, pretending to be a pirate looking for treasure. He and Anna had formed a treasure map before dinner, and he was still coming up with details to the ever changing treasure hunt.

It was still surprising how, even at his tiny age, he could still have so much pirate blood in him. The stage had started recently, a little before he had even turned three. Every second was dedicated to stories and treasures and sword fights. In the beginning it was hard to deal with it; but soon Elizabeth just went along for the ride. It was her only child and it was well into his blood.

She sat in her bedroom, mending one of William's night tunics. That boy and furniture was such a bad combination. She had tried to fall asleep, but for some reason it just wasn't coming to her.

"Mrs. Turner?" Elizabeth looked up to the panicked eyes of her maid.

"What's wrong?" Her voice dropped a few decimals.

"There's a horse on it's way towards the house. It's well into the night, who would dare make a visit?" Elizabeth couldn't fathom, and her heart raced.

"I want you to stay in William's room, make sure not to wake him and lock the door." Elizabeth jumped up and went into her closet, coming back out with a pistol. "I'll answer the door. No matter what happens, keep William safe."

Elizabeth tightened her robe and walked past Anna.

"Mum, please."

"I'll handle it." She looked at her closet confidant. "Trust me."

Anna nodded and hurried to William's room.

Elizabeth sighed and walked down the stairs, her eyes adjusting to the candle filled hall. It was very well into the night. Nothing could be good if traveling by night. A lesson learned by the young mistress too early in life. She sighed as she heard the horse draw up to the front porch of her house. She ready the pistol as footsteps sounded at her door.

She swung open the door and pointed the pistol at the man standing, his fist positioned to knock.

"Is that any way to greet a guest, love?"

-----------------------------

"Bloody hell Jack." Elizabeth was a calm, delicate sort of woman. At least this is what she portrayed to the towns people of Port Royal. Now, now in the company of one of the known pirate lords, and one of her most insane companions, Elizabeth was beyond anger.

"If dear Will could hear that mouth of ours." Jack t'sked, and shook his head. "What type of woman did he marry?"

"The kind that is going to shoot you."

Jack smiled and relaxed into the kitchen chair that Elizabeth had shown him too. He looked no different then he did almost four years ago. His voice was still the same scheming tone it always was, and his eyes were still a soft blue.

"You'd never shoot me love." He looked around at the stunning kitchen. "I see you are doing well without the whelp."

"I had an inheritance." Elizabeth relaxed in her chair, the pistol was safely in her lap. Shooting him was still an idealistic notion. "Jack, what do you want?"

"I can't stop by and see an old friend?" He looked hurt by her words. "I was in the area and I thought, I haven't seen the young bride in almost four years, I wonder how she is holding up." He shook his head. "Well, thank you for such an inviting welcome."

Elizabeth looked at him, trying to decipher between his words and his intentions.

"Jack Sparrow." Her voice had an edge. "What the _bloody_ hell do you want?"

His eyes grew slightly bigger as his mouth shut tightly. Damn women.

"I don't want anything. However," He cleared his throat and leaned closer over the table. "I do have a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" Elizabeth did not make a move, she had to stay as distance as possible.

"As you may, or may not, have heard, Barbossa has my ship."

"I have heard. Barbossa sent me a beautiful porcelain tea set as a wedding present." Jack's eyes were un-amused. "Which reminds me. As a pirate lord, don't you owe your king a wedding present?"

"I hardly think this is the time or the place." Jack straightened himself up and looked at the amused woman. "I need your influence."

"My influence?" Elizabeth stood up, the pistol safely in her pocket, and started a fire for her tea. "My influence as what?"

"The late governor's daughter and proper lady for England, and as the Pirate King for Barbossa." Jack watched her careful. She had to be carefully observed.

"You do not need me." She stood at the stove, staring at her companion. "It's going on four years, what makes you think you'll get the Pearl after so long?"

"Because I'll have you. It's not like I'm chasing after Barbossa with my lil' dinghy and an mind full of rum." Jack shook his head, stretching his arms up and putting them behind his head. "I have a proper ship, a loyal crew, and enough supplies to keep us at sea comfortably. Don't tell me you've forgot your sea legs?" He cocked his eyebrow.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, as Anna walked in, gasping and putting her hand over her mouth.

"A pirate! You, you scoundrel!" She moved against the wall, staring at Jack.

"Anna--"

"Don't say anything mum. I don't want him to black mail you." The frightened maid put her hand up to stop Elizabeth from saying anything. "You scum! This is a proper household with a married woman. You need to leave!"

Jack rolled his eyes and stared at the plump woman.

"Anna, this is Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth took her tea cup, pouring the hot water. "He's an old friend. I have him to thank for rescuing my husband."

Anna looked from Jack to Elizabeth. "He rescued Mr. Turner?" She looked back at Jack. "But he's a pirate."

"Yes." Elizabeth concentrated on her tea. She had told very little to Anna when she had hired her. The woman knew that there were thin ties from Elizabeth to some of the more recognizable pirates, especially because of her capture so any years ago. However, Elizabeth doubted the woman would ever expect to see a pirate sitting comfortably in her mistress' home.

"Then your husband, he was a--"

"A good man." Jack cut her off, his relax position never faltering. "As am I, savvy? If you please, I'm trying to have a discussion."

Anna looked at Elizabeth, her mouth hanging ajar.

"Anna, it's ok. You should return to bed." Elizabeth nodded to the woman, who seemed conflicted with the situation.

Wordlessly, and with an air of snobbery, she turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

"It's always so hard to find good help." Jack sighed and looked at Elizabeth. "Look love. I need you with me you were given immunity after the murder of your father. If I'm with you, then I have immunity. So in case there are any problems with England's finest, I'll have you to keep them at bay. As well, if you are onboard my ship Barbossa, nor any of the other pirate lords can shoot at me." He smiled smugly, his hands now resting over his chest. "Not shooting at me is always an appreciated notion on my part."

"Jack." Elizabeth looked at him. "I can't go with you. I have responsibilities."

"You do not. I want my ship back, it has taken four bloody years to turn up a good crew, a good ship, and a good mind to get you, and I want my ship." Jack stood up and walked over to her. "I saved young William, he owes me his life, as you owe me for saving your love. I need you."

Elizabeth stared at him, placing down her cup and sighing. "Follow me Jack."

He looked taken aback as Elizabeth moved from him and began walking from the kitchen. They walked up the stair cases and came to stand in front of a door.

"Try to be quiet." Elizabeth whispered as she opened the door.

The pair walked in to the medium sized room. Off to the corner was a small bed, the sheets rising up and down. Scattered amongst the floor were various toys and clothing. A pair of wooden swords near the bed. Elizabeth stopped at the foot of the bed as Jack looked to see a tiny child.

"Is it the whelps?" Elizabeth hit him over the shoulder. Jack growled lowly, but continued to study the sleeping child's face. "Is this your problem?"

"He is not a problem." Elizabeth glared, moving slowly away from the bed. Jack followed, looking over his shoulder one last time, before they had exited the room.

"I mean, is he the reason you don't want to come?"

"Jack, I refuse to bring my three year old child on some wild and dangerous goose chase with you." She walked down the stairs, Jack fast on her trail.

"It's not a goose chase." He said. "It's an adventure, one in which every young whelp should experience."

"Jack--"

"Elizabeth." He grabbed her arm, turning her towards him. "I have, time and time again, proven to you, as well as Will, that I am more then capable of taking your life into my hands and taking care of it." His eyes were turning an icy blue. "I need your help if I am to ever get my ship back, and to sail these seas the way I want to sail them. You are the ticket I need to do everything I want. And you owe me."

Elizabeth stared at him, her heart beating fast from his rough hold of her and his pleading words. He let go of her and took a step back.

"You have my word as a pirate that my King and her child will remain safe, under my watch." He looked around the main hallway and shook his head. "I once told your husband that not all treasure was silver and gold. The Pearl is my treasure. It'll make my adventure easier if you and young whelp come with me."

"Jack," She bit her lip, closing her eyes and then opening them. "I don't see it as any use to go after Barbossa."

"It's not your use to see love."

"I can't let anything happen to William."

"Love, he's on an undead ship."

"My son, Jack. William, my son, upstairs."

"Oh."

"I can't--"

"This is a journey not even the scholars would deny." Jack gave her an encouraging smile. "You're the Pirate King and an amazing Captain. You belong at the sea, as does your son." Elizabeth's eyes widened. Jack's smile grew. "But you already knew that."

-----------------------------

"What am I thinking?" Elizabeth stood at the docks, watching as Jack's ship finished the rest of it's loading. William was a few feet from her talking to every single crew member that passed him. She placed her hand over her forehead, shaking her head.

"Mama, do I really get to sail on this boat?"

"It's a ship lad." Jack smiled, coming up to the mother and child and ruffling the boy's hair. "And in deed you do get to sail on this ship."

"_The Sea hag_," Elizabeth looked at the beautiful ship in front of her. "An interesting name if I do say so myself."

"Aye, it be an insult as well as a compliment." Mr. Gibbs smiled as he came towards the trio. "Mrs. Turner."

"Mr. Gibbs!" Elizabeth smiled, hugging the man. "You look quite well."

"Don't worry." Gibbs smiled. "The sea will change all that."

"Mr. Gibbs, this is William, my son." Elizabeth smiled as she placed her hands over the boy's shoulders.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs smiled and shook William's hand.

"What a fine young sailor. Takes after his father, I'm sure." William smiled brightly.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, my dear crew. It's time to board our ship. We have an adventure to conquer."

Gibbs smiled and put out his hand. "Would you like a tour of your ship Master William?"

"Mama?" The boy looked eagerly at his mother, his eyes bursting with excitement.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled as the boy grabbed Gibbs' hand and pulled the old sailor to the ship.

"After you." Jack smiled as Elizabeth began to climb the steps.

"You know Jack," Elizabeth turned, her face very close to his. "If anything happens to William or I, you'll have the whole sea to pay." She smiled and continued her walk up to the ship.

Jack stood and watched her. "Well, that was just uncalled for."

He continued his rising and took a fresh breath of air as his feet touched the deck.

"Alright mateys!" He shouted. The crew turned and watched as their Captain walked to the large mass of the boat. "Let's get this lass' legs to sea!"

Elizabeth smiled as she leaned against the railing, watching Port Royal disappear. Jack leaned his back to the railing and looked at his silent companion.

"He looks every bit like him. He is destined for the sea." Jack's eyes floated from mother, to the ever excited child hanging on to each and every word that fell from Gibbs' lips.

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth continued to stare at the water that was surrounding them.

"He has your presence, that constant light that you always have to liven a crew." Jack shrugged, unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "And he has Will's smile. A pirate smile."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: There's not too much action in this, I'm still building, and THANK YOU so much for the reviews, I promise that the next chapter will have more action/adventure, and a lot, a lot more Jack/William(child) and a lot more Jack/Elizabeth banter, and more mother/child... there will be ALOT more for the next chapter, which will probably be a slightly longer update... but, yeah... I thought this was an amusing chapter and I promise there will be a lot more in the next chapter, it'll probably be longer as well. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this. I promise next chapter will be more inclusive. This is def Jack/Elizabeth banter... because they amuse me... and yes, some of it will not make sense, bear with me, I'm working out kinks. Enjoy!! (The whole Pirate Smile comments will be fully explained in later chapters, so just smile and nod, thank you :)_

* * *

The breeze was like hands, caressing her face. It had been two days since they had set sail. All they had to go on was whatever Jack's compass directed. Not exactly the way Elizabeth had decided to travel. 

She had spent her nights on deck. She loved watching the ship chase the dark clouds. It was hard to remember how relaxing and serene it was to be at sea; especially when there were so many moments that had to be accounted for.

However, no matter how calm the sea was, her heart was at an unrest. Jack's comment was gnawing at her. A pirate smile? Her son did not have a pirate smile, and neither did her husband. He was a hardworking, honest, man.

Who, on many occasion, joined Jack to commit a certain notion of piracy. But that was it.

"Don't you sleep?" Elizabeth turned and looked at Jack. He smiled as he came to stand at the railing.

"I was thinking."

"Ah. A woman thinking is never a good sign." Jack shook his head. "Something stupid always happens when a woman thinks. Men lose common ground when a woman thinks."

Elizabeth glared at him. "The only men that suffer from a woman thinking, is a man who has too _little_ of a self assurance."

Jack decided on not looking at her, clearing his throat. "You're just not a nice person."

"Pirate." She mumbled, looking back at the sea. Jack mimicked her angry tone, his own eyes staring at the watery abyss.

"What are you thinking about?"

"William." She sighed. "I haven't even told him about Will."

"He's a young whelp, he wouldn't know what to make of Will or the story you tell him. What does he know?" Jack looked at her.

"That Will is sailing the seas, doing a very important job." Elizabeth bowed her head. "Looking for bloody treasure."

"You told young William his father was off looking for treasure?" Jack chuckled. "And what a fine pirate he'll make."

"Oh, hush." Elizabeth groaned. "He was so fascinated by pirates. I didn't see the harm."

"I wonder if he likes rum. All _great_ pirates like rum. We locked the cabinet that has the rum, by the way." Jack shot her a distrusting look. She rolled her eyes.

"You are not giving my son rum." She rested her chin in her hand.

"It would be funny, a young mind filled with rum, entertainment for the whole crew." Jack outspread his arms, gesturing to some grand audience.

"Sparrow." Jack lowered his hands, clearing his throat.

"Aye, no rum for the wee whelp."

The two stood in silence as the sky glittered off the ocean. Salt filled the air as the waves created it's own lullaby. There was a difference in the atmosphere, being on a ship in the ocean versus being on shore near the ocean.

"He does not have a pirate smile." Elizabeth said, avoiding his eyes.

Jack looked down at her and smirked, so, that was what they were leading up too.

"Aye, he does have a pirate smile, as Will has a pirate smile." His smirk increased. "As you have a pirate smile, love."

Elizabeth looked up sharply, standing straight against the railing. "I do not have a pirate smile!"

Jack laughed. "You do. It's not an insult." He placed his hand on his shoulder. "You take the world too heavy to heart love. You're at sea, the escape is calling your name."

"Jack--"

"Get some sleep." He smiled and turned to walk away. He stopped and looked at her. "I have some rum in my cabin, a little incentive to sleep perhaps?"

Elizabeth glared at him. Jack smiled and turned, whistling to himself.

She turned back and leaned against the railing. She pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Bloody pirate."

----------------------------

She sat near the helm, watching William listen to another one of Gibbs' stories. It was the fourth day, and a restless crew decided to pace themselves in the hot sun. There was a small group, listening, almost as intently as William, with Gibbs. Some of the other men were watching the sea, drinking and talking of land legged tales. And a handful of men were doing the chores their Captain had assigned to them.

Speaking of Captains.

Elizabeth looked over to Jack. He had one hand on the helm, and the other holding his compass. His eyes were focused on the compass while his hand had a tight grip to keep the ship for straying straight.

"Prey tell," Her voice had a teasing undertone. "After we find Barbossa, what is your plan of action?"

He looked up and then forward to the sea. "My first step was to find you and have you sail with me. The next step," He paused, looked down at his compass, looked at her, and then looked back at the sea. "Is still underway."

"You don't have a plan of action?" Her voice rose slightly.

"Love, I don't know my own name most nights." He smiled. "I'm a man of due course."

"Due course?" She stared at him. "You mean, to tell me, that I have been sailing with you, under the pretense of a plan, but in reality, there is not even a back up plan!"

"Oh, no," Jack still refused to make eye contact. "There is a back up plan. I just don't know how we're going to get wenches so far from land."

Elizabeth's mouth hung slightly open. "This is ridiculous."

"Sticks and stones." He glanced at her, his smile never faltering.

"We've been sailing for, four days. Four, Jack. And we haven't seen any other ship, nor land. Where, in heaven's name, are you sailing too?"

"I'm sailing to what I want most." He shut the compass, positioning himself completely behind the helm. "And not running into anyone or anything, is always at the top of my priority list."

Elizabeth glared at him and turned her head to look at William. He was still being fascinated by the tall tales and old legends that had once filled Elizabeth's days at sea.

Jack bent his head back, shaking the heat of the sun from his brow. He looked over to his companion and mentally took note of how she was in a state of unease. He looked past her to the group of men listening to Gibbs' far off stories. In the middle was the tiny whelp. He watched as the boy's face lit up with every exciting sword fight ad every dashing hero. The whelp was Will's son alright. Jack looked back at Elizabeth and closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing over his face. She was always such a bloody head case.

"What's the point Jack?" Brown crashed with blue. "Because I am at a lost. I thought I was doing you a favor, but I'm not even sure anymore."

"You, are being a stick in the mud." Jack rolled his eyes. "What you need is a solid drink and a large pipe. That would solve the world's problems."

Elizabeth scowled. "You, Jack Sparrow, are the most insensitive male on the planet."

"Then me job on the planet is done." He shrugged and looked out to sea. "Let me be the most insensitive man in the heavens."

"This, is the most pointless voyage I will ever make." She stood up and marched down the stairs. Jack watched as she walked over to Gibb's and sat next to William, taking the boy into her lap.

"And you are the most infuriating woman and pirate I have ever had to sail with." Jack mumbled to himself. He looked out into sea, and then back at her. He stuck out his tongue, mumbled to himself again, and then continued to stare forward.

----------------------------

"Elizabeth!" It was a hoarse whisper, and startled her. She turned to look over her shoulder to see Jack, wide eyed, standing near the door.

"What?" Her voice was filled with sleep. She didn't want to move, in case she was to wake up her son.

"I need you." He was filled with desperation, his eyes pleading with her.

"Excuse me?"

"Bloody," He began motioning with his hands for her to follow him. "Just get up!"

She sighed and slowly got out of the bed, grabbing her robe and tying it tightly about her.

"What's wrong?" Jack grabbed her arm and began pulling her out to deck.

"I told you I was accompanying Ms. Elizabeth Swann, former governor's daughter." Elizabeth's head was slightly sore as Jack's smug words wove in and out of her ears.

She rubbed her eyes and focused on what or who ever was in front of her. It was in the early morning, and she was still filled with sleep.

"Ms. Swann?" She looked to see a handsome man, his hand outstretched, waiting for her.

"Mrs. Turner, I was lately married." She placed her left hand, that had one of her mother's old rings on her wedding finger, in his hand. The solider took it, gently shaking it.

"Mr. Sparrow says that you asked him to accompany you to Italy." Elizabeth glanced at Jack who shrugged slightly and inconspicuously.

"I did." She smiled, taking her hand from his. "I have family and business to attend to. My son is in our cabin, and Jack is an old acquaintance. He saved my life many years ago, as did he save my husband. He's a good man."

The solider looked at her and then towards Jack.

"As the case may be, I wanted to offer you a passage on our ship. We have to make a stop off to Spain, but we will see you safely to your destination."

"Thank you, kindly." Elizabeth smiled. "I have pressing matters, and I can't delay my travels anymore then I already have."

He nodded his head. "As you wish Mrs. Turner."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled one more time, as the solider, and a few of his men, walked back to their ship.

Jack turned and smiled brightly to Elizabeth.

"What did I tell you?" He clapped his hands. "You are my ticket love. We need rum!"

Elizabeth looked as his happiness radiated over him. He turned and began heading towards his cabin, Elizabeth on his trail.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

"That stupid ship stopped me." Jack said, pouring a large amount of rum into the glass on his desk. He stumbled a bit as he flopped into his desk chair. Elizabeth sat at the edge of his bed. "Can you believe him, thinking I kidnapped you."

"I didn't even feel the ship stop." Jack shook his head.

"You wouldn't, now bloody would you. I saw him from almost two bloody miles away." Jack shook his head. "I started to slow the boat. I knew not stopping would lead to," Jack waved his hand a bit, making a disgusted face. "Unpleasantness."

"I'm surprise they didn't shoot."

"I have a white flag." Jack pointed to the ceiling of his cabin. "Every sailor, who knows a thing or two about sailing, knows, that if a ship has a white flag they come in peace. It's assumed they have no gun powder or cannons."

"Do we not have gun powder or cannons?"

"They _assume_ we don't. You don't go and bloody tell them you do." Jack raised his glass, drinking most of the contents in the one raise.

"How many cups have you had?"

Jack hit the glass to the desk and stared at her. Unsure if he should tell her or not.

"Two bottles."

"Jack!"

"My ship. My rum. My bloody do as I please!" He stared at her and then drank the last drops of his rum.

"I have a drunk captain sailing." Elizabeth put her head in her hands. "I am in shock you weren't arrested."

"For drinking?" Jack looked at her and shook his head. He immediately stopped and put his arms slightly out, almost as if balancing himself. It took him a second but he lowered his hands and looked at her. "This is the sea, every sailor, solider, and pirate drink, savvy?"

"Jack--"

"I'll be sober in a few hours." He shrugged, leaning into his chair. "Which is about the time we'll have to seriously begin sailing the ship. This is all drift and be merry."

Elizabeth looked at him, at the ceiling, and then to the door. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't I always?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note_**:_ So, after doing a little research on three year olds, I decided that… not only are they overly excited and hurt your back when you hold them for long periods of time, they're kinda pains in the butt. This is ok though. I have made William into as much a three year old as I can. Considering I work with them, and let me tell you, they are interesting little people to be watching. Anyway, this has more William/Elizabeth, William/Jack. More mentioning of dear Ol' Will. And a little here and there. I do need opinions on if you want me to make Will appear or not, originally I wasn't going to, but I mean, it's not a bad idea, I'd love your input. Barbossa is probably not going to be in the next chapter, but there will be a bit of action and stuff. It depends. I'm sorry for the long update, it's been a tiring week and some personal fun times, let me tell you. But I hope you enjoy and **thank you SO much for the reviews**. You guys are **FABULOUS**!_

* * *

Rain pounded against the decks of the _Sea Hag._ It was far into the night and she laid in her bed, counting the seconds between each thunder clap. Seven days at sea was not doing much for her or the crew. And their captain was at a lost for words when the topic of where they were going was brought up.

She sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling. A loud rumbled filled her ears, which in turn woke the tiny child laying next to her.

His eyes opened and he looked at his mother. "Mama?"

"What's wrong baby?" Her voice was soft.

"Loud, mama. Make it stop." He snuggled up to her.

"It's the thunder. You know what thunder is, it's ok."

"Loud." His face was buried into her stomach. She sighed. How can a child who had been on a ship with pirates, be so intimidated by a loud noise? Then again, why shouldn't he be afraid?"

"Shh," She wrapped her arms around him. "Just listen to the noise baby, it's ok. Listen closely."

Silenced filled around them. A clap slammed down, making William jump.

"Now, count how long it takes for the thunder to come back." His tiny voice started counting slowly. Another clap sounded over them. "See, it's not scary." He continued to count until a another clap was heard.

"I hear it mama!" His voice was excited. He started counting again. "I hear it!"

"You did!" She smiled as he continued counting and exclaiming to her. "See, it's not so scary."

"Not s'ary!"

"That's my brave little man." She smiled as he listened for the thunder.

------------------------

She stared at the port that they were anchored at. Her eyes moved over to Jack as he stood at the helm. They had anchored less then an hour ago and she was still confused on why they were at a port.

"Due tell, Jack," He walked over to her, staring at the port. "Is Barbossa here with the Pearl? Or are your sea legs tiring?"

"As it were," He coughed and leaned against the railing. "I was missing a few things, and I thought it be nice for you and William to collect some more things for our voyage."

"A voyage I regret getting on." She mumbled, dusting her skirt.

"We'll be here until past sunset, so you have the whole afternoon to frolic through the shops." He looked at her and back at the port. "Enjoy the land."

"How much longer are we going to be on this goose chase Jack?"

"Till I find my treasure." He smiled and walked away from her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to William who was sitting on a barrel near the mass.

"Come on. We'll go to town for a bit."

"No." Elizabeth looked at him. He had a large pout on his face.

"Baby, mama has to buy some things, come on."

"No!" He folded his arms and pushed himself against the mass. She rolled her eyes for a second time.

"Mama doesn't have time for this."

"My ship! I don't want to!" He looked away, closing his eyes tightly.

Elizabeth looked at him, and then at Jack, who was leaning against the stairwell.

"Alright." She began walking towards the step board. "You may stay on the ship." She looked at him. "As long as you stay on your very best behavior."

"I will!" He smiled, still refusing to get off the barrel.

"And," Her eyes darted to Jack. "You can not leave Jack's side."

"What?" Jack looked at her. With a smile and a wave Elizabeth began her descent.

"Have fun."

"Wait," Jack watched as she left his ship. He turned and looked at the eager child. "What?"

"U'cle Jack!" William stared to clap his hands. "We look for tre'sure."

"Oh bugger."

------------------------

William followed Jack all over the ship. Jack, being Jack, was either staying very calm or had forgotten the child was behind him. It was always very hard to tell. Every so often William would ask Jack to play a game of sword fighting or hide and seek. Jack grunted and shook his head, going from various cabins on the ship.

"U'cle Jack, you count and I'll hide!" He smiled brightly.

"Don't you take a nap or something?" Jack asked, not turning from his desk as he looked for a map.

"I not sleepy!" William smiled. "You smell funny."

Jack sighed, refusing to comment. All he wanted was a peaceful afternoon to himself, while most of the crew went to do his bidding and Gibbs and Elizabeth were off gathering goods. But, alas, he was stuck with a tiny whelp who enjoyed talking. Who enjoyed talking just a little too much in some's opinion.

"Papa has a ship." Jack froze. He noted that the whelp's voice had shrunk down, and was not as enthused. He turned and looked at William. He was no longer bouncing off the walls, but looking at everything carefully.

"Aye, your father has a ship." Jack watched the boy. He came up to just a little below his thigh. For once, on the entire trip, he looked at William.

The boy was slightly chubby, still growing out of his baby fat. He had a full mouth and big eyes like his mother, and the face of his father. Jack knew the boy was brighter then most boys his age. Good breeding, was the only thing Jack could deduce.

"Mama said." His voice brightened up a bit. "Mama said Papa had a ship."

"Aye." Jack folded his arms. Suddenly, William spun around and smiled brightly.

"Don't tell." He ran over to Jack and stared up to him. "Don't tell."

"I won't." Jack cocked an eye brow, moving down to squat at William's level.

"Papa's coming." Jack's eyes grew bigger as William grabbed the older man's hand. "Papa's coming to my ship." It was hard to understand, William began to get overly excited and started talking faster.

"Your father's not coming." Jack talked slowly. It went unfazed by William.

"He is! Papa's coming. It told me." He was nodding his head. "I not tell."

"Who told you your father was coming?"

"A fish."

"A fish?"

"Uh huh!" William smiled brightly.

"A fish?" Jack looked at the boy, confusion erupting in his brain.

"Play with me!" It was as though he had never told Jack. The boy smiled and let go of Jack's hand, racing over to the other side of the room. "Play with me."

------------------------

"So?" Elizabeth sat in Jack's cabin, watching as he paced around. "He's three Jack. He's a small boy with a large imagination."

"A fish?" Jack looked at her and then back at the floor, pacing. "I don't know, it's a little--"

"Fishy?" She received a glare. "Oh Jack, for heaven's sake. He was probably just over excited. He loves your company."

Jack stopped pacing and looked at her. His eyes were slightly clouded over and full of nervousness. Elizabeth sighed and sat back, her own heart beating slightly faster. What she would give to see Will again.

"He probably dreamt it. He always has random stories and things. It's nothing to worry about." She stood up. "Speaking of my child, I'm sure Gibbs is tired of telling the same stories over and over again."

"He's not, but as you were." Jack smiled and watched as she exited his cabin. "A fish."

Jack sat in his chair and looked at the map that was unfolded over his desk.

Footsteps sounded at the other side of the room. Jack turned in his chair, cocking his eyes brow. When he saw nothing he turned back around to see a woman sitting on his desk, over his map. Her legs crossed and a smirk over her features.

"If it isn't witty Cap'ain Jack." Jack let out a small scream, falling backwards. He jumped up and backed away from his desk.

"Tia Dalma?"

"It be Calypso. If ye don' mind." She looked at her finger nails. "What be your journey at sea? Business or pleasure?"

Jack stood and watched her stare at her finger nails. His stomach had turned inside out. His eyes moved towards the door.

"I wouldn' be thinkin' like that." She looked at him, locking eyes. "Would I?"

"What do you want?" Jack flung his arms into the air. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You call removin' that boy's family from they home not doin' anything?" She t'sked and relaxed herself; leaning back on her hands. "Witty Jack, you think Will be happy when he learns the risk you be putting Elizabeth and William in?"

"What risk?" Jack folded his hands. "There is no risk. We're going to find Barbossa, a little bargain here, a little word or two from our King, and I'll have my ship, Barbossa will have his own new ship, and I'll return Elizabeth and William safe and sound in Port Royal." He smirked. "No risk."

"And Barbossa? He be ready to give up his ship, without a fight?" Her eyes held pity. "Dear Jack, is it ye a fool at sea, or has the sea turned ye into the fool?"

"Get off my ship."

"That boy need not have his head filled any further." Calypso shook her head.

Jack looked at her, his eyes squinting slightly. Soon his face brighten up and he pointed at the water god. "You're the fish! You're the bloody fish."

She smiled and placed her head to the side, shrugging slightly. "I's be nothing but a simple girl."

"Simple girl my bloody arse." Jack sat on his bed, staring at her. "You're playing tricks on Will's son. You're playing tricks with an immortal's family."

"And what is I, Jack? A mindless mortal?" Her smile seemed to grow fainter. "I's be more an im'ortal then dear Will, keeper of the Flying Dutchman."

"He be Captain, now." Jack began to smirk. "Speaking of dear old Captains, how's Davy Jones?"

"Don't speak his name." She glared at Jack. "He be resting his soul, now."

"Of course. Resting his soul." Jack cleared his throat. "I have things to do, courses to map out, I'd be asking you to leave now."

"These waters are getting treacherous Jack." He stopped and looked at her. "I be watching boy. And beware, Will is not a force you'd want to anger."

Jack looked at her and closed his eyes. "Treacherous waters and Will, force not to be reckoned with, aye." He opened his eyes and found he was once again alone in his cabin.

He sat down and looked at the map in front of him. Suddenly a gust of wind rapped on his window, opening it. He looked over and stood up to close it when a wave of water crashed against him and his desk, running the ink on his map.

He stood soaked, staring blankly at the map on his desk. He looked to the wind and shut it. He sighed.

"Bloody women."

------------------------

Elizabeth sighed as she walked across the decks. It had been another four days at sea, with no other ships, no land, no bloody nothing. It seemed even more pointless then before. And Jack, Jack had completely lost his mind, she was sure of it. His paranoia had reached new levels of weirdness.

"There be something odd in his step." She looked over to Gibbs who had found himself next to her.

"There was always something odd in his step." Elizabeth smiled.

"Aye, that be the truth." Gibbs smiled back. "Where is dear Master William? He was telling me about his travels."

"His travels?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Aye!" Gibbs nodded his head. "He's a smart boy Elizabeth. I'd be proud."

"Aye." Elizabeth smiled. "I am."

"Elizabeth." The two stopped and turned. Jack was standing behind the mass, whispering to her. "Elizabeth."

"You best be off to see the Cap'ain." Gibbs looked at Jack.

"I best be off to kill the Captain." Elizabeth sighed. "He's in our cabin, sleeping. But I'm sure he'll be bouncing out of bed soon enough."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

She walked over to Jack and stared at him. "What is it Jack?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the mass with him. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and suspicion written all over his face.

"I received a threat." His eyes darted back and forth.

"A threat, really now." Elizabeth contemplated hitting him or merely walking away. "Jack, there hasn't been another ship within sight, in almost four days. What, a fish jumped on deck and told you?" It had become a running joke, which usually ended with Jack glaring at her and turning away, mumbling. However, Jack was still staring around, neither focusing on her or any other specific point.

"From Calypso. She threatened me the night we left the port. Right after you left my cabin." Elizabeth froze, her eyes widening a bit. Her mind began working into overdrive. And then, she slapped him. "Ow!"

"What the _bloody_ hell did you do to her?" Jack's mouth opened as he focused on her. He held his arm where, he was sure there be a bruise.

"Nothing!" His eyes were turning an icy blue. "I didn't do a bloody thing to her. She's crazy!"

"Shh," Elizabeth cover his mouth with her hand. "She can hear you."

He mumbled into her hand.

"How could you do this?" Elizabeth glared at him. "I can only imagine what the hell is going to happen to us now."

"SHIP AHEAD!" Elizabeth and Jack looked to the crow's nest and then both turned their heads forward.

In the distance was a large ship, cloud like sails and a fast approach towards them.

Elizabeth slowly turned so her eyes locked with Jack's. Her hand still resting over his mouth. His face moved as if smiling, and he simply shrugged.

"I swear I am going to kill you Jack." Her voice was calm and even. "If it's the bloody last thing I do."

Jack moved her hand away and smiled. "Now, now, let's see if they be our friends before we make any threats, love." Jack cleared his throat. "What make you Thomas! Friend or foe?"

"They be readying their cannons Cap'ain."

Jack's smiled dimmed slightly as he turned to look at Elizabeth. Her eyes were in slits and her hands rested at her hips.

"Maybe they be friendly cannons."


End file.
